The Black Champion
by Chisuke
Summary: This is a story of a boy on his way to become a Space Marine. Tempered by his harsh life and gifted with a power, which could quickly become his curse. Will it be enough? Will he succeed? And even if he succeeds, will he resist the temptation or embrace it? Read and find out.


I got an idea to write this, while I was writing my other story. I hope you'll like it. I wrote it a bit differently, because The Mighty Santa pointed out some faults in the other story, so I hope you'll like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Warhammer, Star Wars, Star Trek, Pirates of the Caribbean, Spiderman, Batman, Superman nor any other –insert something- man.

**Segmentum Obscurus**

**Calixis Sector**

**Hazeroth**

**Cloister System**

**Cloister**

Maximus was getting ready for another fight and praying for being the one to leave the pit alive.

* * *

His parents have been poor even before having him, however, they managed to live a rather nice life. They had a second helping about once or twice a year and never bought nice clothes, but it didn't bother them much.

He was wrong. It was nearly Maximus' 13th birthday, when his parents brought home a scary man. The man looked over him a bit before nodding and giving his parents a clinking purse.

His mother turned to him, his father still had to notice anything other than the purse in his hands.

"You will live with our friend for a while, dearie. We are going to be away for a few days and we don't want to leave you home alone. Now, be sure not to cause him any trouble."

She said that with what she hoped to be a genuine smile, but looked more like a painful grimace. Maximus didn't notice anything weird and after packing a few things, hugging his parents and saying goodbye went with the man.

As he later found out, his parents have sold him to some gang, which organized pit fights. It was apparently a great business, but he didn't see anything great about it.

His first fight was the worst. Before pushing him into the pit, they gave him a small knife and a very brief summary of rules.

"It's a fight to death, so give it your all. If you won't fight, I'll kill you myself."

Luckily for Maximus, his opponent sat sobbing on the other side of the pit and instead of charging him, when he was disoriented, continued sobbing.

Spectators then started booing, not being satisfied with the show they paid for, and both boys quickly got their motivation in a form of a laspistol shot to the ground of the pit.

The other boy collected himself surprisingly quickly and tried to swipe with his knife at Maximus, but he dodged, getting only a nick on his arm and dropping his knife in shock.

That finally snapped him out of daze. When his adversary tried to skewer him, he dodged again and hit him with all his might, but it didn't do much damage. His adversary only stumbled a bit.

Slash. Slash. Stab. His opponent was wildly attacking him, trying to quickly end the fight. One of his slashes was successful and Maximus felt a flash of pain as he received a gash on his stomach.

Evading next attacks, he thought furiously what to do. He couldn't take his knife without getting gutted and his punches were too weak. Not finding any solution, he continued with his earlier strategy.

He capitalized on another overextended attack, punching the boy again, but something was different this time. He felt a surge of something filling him and suddenly feeling a lot more powerful.

Maximus vaguely sensed bones giving in beneath his fist, but the loud crack was unmistakable. He somehow crushed his jaw of his opponent, who was thrown down by the power of the punch, screaming in pain.

Maximus didn't waste this chance. Picking his opponent's dropped knife, he stabbed him repeatedly until he stopped moving.

He didn't take any notice of the cheerful shouting of the spectators, who were finally satisfied, or his shaking frame as he emptied his stomach next to the cooling corpse. He was feeling very sick, but, at the same time, he was a bit happy, because he overcame his opponent and earned the right to survive.

* * *

Finishing his stretches, he was once again led into the pit, which was familiar to him after all those fights. He didn't know how many he has already killed, but he didn't let it bother him. After all, it was kill or be killed and he sure as hell did not wish to be killed.

Surveying his opponent carefully, he looked for any sign of weakness or possible advantage. His opponent was older, more muscular and looked like he has been fighting in the pit for a while. One more thing, he looked like he was enjoying it.

Preening like a peacock, he was showing off his clenched muscles and exaggerated punches. Noticing Maximus, he decided to taunt the little brat and maybe even make him cry.

"What are ya doin' 'ere, fucker? If ya beg on your knees, I won't hurt ya… much. Hehehe."

Maximus didn't rise to the taunt and just waited for his adversary to make the first move. He liked how easy it was to deal with the overconfident ones.

"Ya deaf, bitch? That's it, I'll kill ya!"

Not getting any reaction once again, he charged like a bull and reared his fist back, preparing to deliver a devastating punch. But before he could, Maximus moved. He didn't run away like the brute expected, but countered the charge with his own.

Ducking under a meaty fist, Maximus delivered a devastating strike to his solar plexus, which was quickly by a knee striking his ribs and a swift retreat that saved him from a blind tackle.

The brute nearly emptied his stomach, but managed to hold its contents in. Holding his stomach, he tried killing the little bastard, who dared to strike him, with his glare. Unluckily for him, Maximus just rewarded his efforts with a faint smirk, not even remotely looking like he would drop dead.

That damned smirk was really ticking him off and, momentarily forgetting what happened earlier, charged the brat again.

Maximus did the same, but this time got out of his way at the last possible moment and tripped him as he dodged, which surprised the brute again.

He has subtly (for him) prepared to tackle the brat to the ground after a feint attack only to get a mouthful of dirt.

Maximus didn't give him any time to recuperate and, jumping on his back, delivered a few brutal stomps before kneeling on his back. Finishing the combo, he grabbed his opponent's head and, using his strength enhancing trick, gave it a strong tug backwards.

He was rewarded by a crunching sound from the neck. The body under him performed its last twitch and stilled.

He got up amid the cheering of spectators, looking as if he just killed a vermin not a human being. It didn't really matter to him. As long as he was fighting in the pit, he would have to kill his opponents, if he wanted to survive.

Dismissing those thoughts, he concentrated briefly on pushing back the annoying voices that started spouting tempting offers or just nonsense every time he used his gift.

He was about to get out of the pit and back to his small cell, when cheering stopped and crowds parted, making a way for a huge armored figure. Many spectators were departing as inconspicuously as possible, but some stayed to see what would happen.

The behemoth looked like an Adeptus Astartes was supposed to look, who Maximus heard of in many stories, when he was younger. The Astartes looked right at him and said a single word.

"Come."

Maximus stood still for a moment before scrambling out of the pit and quickly following behind him. Nobody tried to stop them and everyone got out of their way. Space Marines weren't to be trifled with and no one wanted to bring their wrath upon themselves.

Their walk was short and led them to a waiting Thunderhawk, which then transported them to a Chapter Keep. The Keep was built and owned by a Space Marine Chapter, which conquered Cloister as a part of one of their Crusades.

* * *

When the Black Templar Chapter needed to replenish its ranks, Cloister was one of worlds, where they looked for potential Aspirants. Of course, they were handpicked, tested for any sign of mutation and had to pass difficult trials to even be allowed to the _Eternal Crusader_, the battle-barge serving as a mobile fortress-monastery, for implanting gene-seed organs.

The Black Templars were different from other Space Marine Chapters. They weren't compliant to the Codex Astartes and instead made their own rules and structure. There were four main differences.

One, they were a Crusading Chapter, which meant that they maintained a strong fleet and launched Crusades. Two, they didn't limit their number to one thousand, but to six thousand. Three, they preferred close combat. Four, they hated psykers to such an extent that they didn't allow them to join the Chapter, which presented a great problem, because Maximus was sure that he was one.

Luckily for him, without Librarians their tests, which were devised to reveal psykers with no control of their ability, weren't so accurate and he managed to pass them without revealing his ability.

He learned all those facts as a part of the training, which he and other Aspirants received. Not that the training was only academic. They were expected to run for hours without stopping, lift heavy weights and show come proficiency with their chosen weapon. Of course, Aspirants were not allowed any ranged weapon, but the ones offered ranged from tiny daggers to great lances.

* * *

It seemed like hardly any time passed and the final trial came. It was the Blood Duel Trial, which was very familiar to Maximus.

They were to fight to death in an arena against their fellow Aspirants. The arena was circular and spacey enough to allow a Space Marine Company to fight there without restricting their movements. Their performance was observed by two Space Marines, who evaluated them.

The fights happened in two rounds, each halving their already small number of Aspirants that endured and passed previous tests. There was a single day for recuperation between the two rounds, which allowed them to fight without being drained from an earlier match.

Maximus was currently meditating, which helped with silencing the voices in his head.

His first match was easier than it should have been thanks to his best helper, the enemy's hubris. Yes, his rather skinny frame didn't make him look menacing and neither did the war hammer he wielded, which looked comically oversized in his hands, but that didn't bother him in the least.

Last time, it proved to be advantageous. His opponent was cocky and thought he could swing his heavy weapon. He was proved wrong, when a swipe of his sword was dodged and he received several bone crushing blows in quick succession.

Thinking back, the match was rather boring. Arrogant fools would sooner bore him to death than manage killing him with their weapon. He would have to make a mental note not to become arrogant, because, frankly, it was really pitiful.

Alas, he shouldn't bemoan the fact that his match was easily won. It was certainly better than getting wounded or even killed. Throwing the morbid thoughts away, he continued with his meditation.

* * *

"I am Gabriel Iximounet. Please, honor me with your name and forgive me for what I am going to do."

His pompous opponent was very different from the first one. Gabriel's straight back, elegant posture and light grip on his sword's hilt pointed to noble ancestry and some earlier experience with sword.

Complying with his request, Maximus introduced himself, while looking for any weakness or an injury from the first round.

"Maximus Lux."

"Thank you. May the Emperor look after your soul. I will not enjoy killing you."

Maximus couldn't stand it any longer and slowly walked into a striking distance. Seeing as Gabriel wouldn't be the one to make the first move, he lashed out with his war hammer.

Parry.

His opponent knew better than to block strikes of war hammer with his sword and, using the brief gap in Maximus' guard, unleashed several precise strikes, which quickly confirmed the theory about experience with sword.

Maximus quickly brought his hammer back and blocked most of them, but some got through, causing shallow wounds.

Staying on defense, he blocked the fast rain of swipes as much as he could, but still received small wounds.

The wounds were accumulating and attempts at offense earned him more wounds than they caused. He wouldn't win, if he continued like this.

Gabriel's condition was better, but even the few glancing blows caused angry bruises. Wincing in pain caused by the quick movement, he delivered another set of strikes, which were blocked by his surprisingly skilled opponent.

"You are good. I will-"

He got interrupted by an attack and had to retreat or lose his head. Clearing his throat a bit, he continued with his speech.

"I will make sure to remember you, even if you lack a honor to let me finish."

He got closer and was about to unleash another flurry of slashes, when Maximus burst forward and delivered a powerful blow to his knee.

Crunch.

The blow broke his knee and made him fall to the ground.

Not letting him recover, Maximus unleashed another blow, which Gabriel blocked desperately. A big mistake. His sword got torn out of his hand and smashed onto his chest, cutting him a bit.

"Make sure to remember me."

Maximus mocked him to remind him of his earlier claim. The finishing blow came quickly after that, crushing Gabriel's skull and making Maximus the winner.

One of the huge Space Marines then stepped forward and, summoning a Servitor to take Maximus to the Keep's Apothecarium, commented his reversing of the situation.

"Your performance was good."

"Thank you, my lord."

Even if Maximus didn't look like it, he was inwardly sweating bullets. When it looked like he wouldn't win, he used his strength enhancing trick. Now, he was afraid that the Space Marine somehow detected it.

"You will be allowed to the _Eternal Crusader_ for further evaluation."

Maximus was already weighing his chances at defeating not one but two Space Marines, when he registered that they weren't about to kill him, but just informing him of his success.

The sight that escaped him caused the Space Marine to chuckle a bit, thinking that the Aspirant was afraid of not being found worthy, even if he won the match.

* * *

Three days later, the remaining six Aspirants were transported from the planet to a starship, which would then deliver them to the battle-barge. They were all understandably nervous, but none more so than Maximus.

He would need all his wits to keep anyone from finding out about his gift and train it at the same time. After all, it would be a waste to let it be unused and he didn't like wasting.

On the brighter side, his dreams were coming true. When his parents sold him and he had to fight to death just for the amusement of others, the dream was born. He dreamed of being powerful. Powerful enough to defend himself from and defeat everyone. Powerful enough to make others bow to his will instead of him bowing. Powerful enough to cause nightmares to the ones, who sought to harm him.

Powerful enough to attain freedom.

* * *

So, what do you think? Is it better or worse? I changed the trial used by the Black Templars from the Knowledge of Self Trial to the Blood Duel Trial, because writing it would have been very dull. Also, there won't be that much fighting in next chapters (I think).


End file.
